


just a little feeling gaining speed

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, dont shove dnf down their throats, i cant say i ship dnf myself but i adore their dynamic, im not an experienced writer by any means, just here to have a good time, not super dialogue heavy, personas not the ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: george is in florida, with dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142
Collections: Anonymous





	just a little feeling gaining speed

**Author's Note:**

> do not shove dnf down their throats! i dont ship dream/george, this is just smth based off their online personas. this fic is just for fun!! and to practice writing more quiet scenes, i guess. so if you're here to read abt people talking, i'm sorry, but this probs wont be the fic for you!! either way i hope u enjoy

they sit opposite of each other, dream on one end of the bed and george on the opposite end, but still facing one another. dream keeps his eyes mostly glued to the small gap between them, though, playing with his fingers anxiously. he looks up momentarily, and when he does their eyes meet. he averts his gaze. lets it land back onto the few inches of space that separate him from george. the lack of eye contact helps him at least pretend that he hasn't just dug himself into a huge, _huge_ hole.

"look, it's just. it's kinda difficult to explain? i guess?"

dream's voice sounds uncertain, because even he isn't quite sure what he'd trying to do here. play dumb? no. start a fun chat about nothing? no. stall? ding ding ding! that's right! avoid the topic for as long as humanly possible!

it's quiet again for far too long. the silence feels heavy, unwelcoming, unfamiliar. less that thirty minutes ago they'd been laughing their asses off over the dumbest things, every other word leaving them both in tears with arms on their sides. but that was less than thirty minutes ago. this was now. present dream had to deal with his past self's impulsive decision making once again, and he begins to wonder if he should perhaps start thinking things through in the future. 

"dream."

george's tone isn't stern, but it's assertive. with a single word he makes it clear that he wants the answers that dream has promised to him, and he wants them sooner rather than later. dream doesn't reply. not yet. he thinks. weighs his options and their outcomes. he concludes that no matter what he says he's fucked and he might as well get this over with, yeah?

but then again, maybe if he thinks for just a little bit longer, puts juts a little bit more pressure on his brain, focuses just a little bit harder, he can think of some way to wriggle himself out of this mess. but nothing comes to him. his mind has drawn a blank.

he looks up. meets george's eyes again for the first time in what seems like hours. realistically it's been a minute at most.

he doesn't look away this time. neither does george.

he says nothing. neither does george.

finally, _finally_ he breaks. he lets out a sigh and looks to the side. his hand sneakily makes it's way up to the back of his neck. he begins, "i've been thinking about it for .. for a while now, yeah, and it's like," he looks to george again. a part of him hopes his friend can put the pieces together himself. get the hint so that dream could just shut up already. but george is quiet, and dream has no idea what he's thinking. his brown eyes are focused, and his face seems to hold so many expressions at once. dream can't pick one out.

"i mean. okay." he takes a deep breath and clasps his hands together. his eyes land on them again. it's almost second nature at this point. "uh you. you know how we're, like, friends, and stuff. right?"

george laughs.

it's sudden. unexpected. it's a weird change in the atmosphere. but it's instant. dream's head shoots up, and when he sees george chuckling to himself, he decides that weird doesn't have to mean bad.

"yes, i am aware." george says finally. he tries to sound serious, but his tone, the way the edges of his mouth creep slightly upwards, the corners of his eyes ever so slightly crinkled, it all gives him away. dream can't help but smile just a little bit. it's soft and unintentional and he doesn't even really notice it. he takes another deep breath.

"i think i might. i think i like you more? more than a friend, yeah. like i still like you as a friend but also, uh, also more? so if y. like if you're down i'm down, you know?"

oh how much he regrets everything he's ever done. his ears start ringing and the world around him seems to sort of close off. disappear. the only thing he can see is george and oh boy does he look weirded out! and it's not like dream can fault him for that, really, because holy fucking shit, this whole situation is weird and wrong and dream kind of wants to throw up. before he knows it his face finds itself in his palms. he kind of wants to cry too, he concludes. his mind is running wild with every possible negative thought.

he gets pulled away from those thoughts when he feels a hand on his shoulder. dream spares it a glance, then looks up at george. 

they sit in silence again. not an awkward one, but it wasn't a comfortable one either. dream wants to say so much. he suspects george does too, but he's come to accept the fact that his friend isn't very verbally expressive. dream loves talking. well, he definitely enjoys it. but he truly has no idea what to say here. 

he runs the situation through in his mind, and he decides that, at the very least, george doesn't hate him. that's good. but george also hasn't expressed, in any way, that he reciprocates whatever feelings dream has for him. which. isn't good. hm. running pros and cons through his head doesn't seem to be working. at least not very well. in the sense that, it isn't making dream feel better.

george's hand silently falls back onto the covers, and dream really wishes it hadn't. his shoulder feels cold, naked. his eyes, once more, look away from george's, and instead focus on his hand. the one that had been resting on his shoulder just moments ago. it looks weird. but something sort of. clicks.

dream places one of his hands next to george's wordlessly. the whole action is quiet, and he's still not meeting his eyes. fighting against it, even. he's dead set on looking at his own hand. before he knows it, he's once again drowning in shitty thoughts and feelings, and as each second passes those thoughts and feelings get just that much more stronger. it sucks and he wants to go back to like, five minutes ago, before he told george he 'had something to say', before he sat him down on his bed, before he confessed his feelings. could you even call that a confession? surely not, right? 

dream feels cold skin touch his own. it pulls him from his thoughts yet again, and as his eyes focus back in he realizes that george's hand is in his. it's smaller, paler, and it seems to fit into dream's so easily. his palm feels soft and sort of sweaty, and dream can only assume his own hand feels something like that too. his mind is still running crazy with thoughts, but they no longer make him feel like utter garbage, and he takes that as a win.

they don't talk. dream doesn't look up. he doesn't dare to. he's terrified that any move, any sound will make george let go. leave. so they sit like that. in silence.

but, and dream isn't exactly sure when, they end up moving. repositioning. kind of. shuffling ever so slightly. but george doesn't let go. 

it's a simple gesture, and a wholly unnecessary one. and it tells dream everything he wants to know.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! thank u for reading this!! truly do hope ya liked it. im not an experienced writer by any means, so any criticism is welcome.


End file.
